Draco's Escape
by Keepingthenarglesaway
Summary: Draco enters his own past, as he thinks about positive memories and people... he is surprised to find what really is in his heart.


The room was nearly empty, as it was the last time. There was a small red velvet chair in the corner. It smelled like books, although there were none in the room. There was also a small hint of strawberries, which he adored and tried to catch where it was most potent. The floors were wooden, and a gentle cream colored curtain draped the windows that had a field behind it. Draco, of course, knew that those windows looked to nowhere. It was softly lit, only by small candles that littered the floor. He mused, as he stepped over them to reach his chair.

This was his favorite spot to relax after a hard day at school. Especially with his father nagging him by owl post every day, (with a new owl) about his grades and him needing to be the top of his class. It wasn't too difficult, Draco found studying and learning wonderful- it was just the frustration of the grief in the letters daddy dearest gave him.

However, here in this room- the one that allows his escape from the world, since up to his knowledge the room he was in was not known by a soul other than himself, he felt calm. Hogwarts was special that way, it had many secrets. So many, in fact, that most Head Masters themselves knew very little of what the school they ruled had to offer. It made Draco feel safe, knowing he could easily do as he pleased without a soul bothering him. He had no idea that he had been entering the Room of Requirement.

He edged back onto the chair, becoming easily comforted by the plush cushions. The strawberry scent worked its way into his mind… he closed his piercing eyes as he pictured the small hidden garden him and his mother had back behind the Manor. They had some vegetables like carrots, cabbage, and potatoes, but his favorite was the small selection of strawberries found quite near the back. While his father was gone, they would pick them and wash them off in the kitchen. His mother would prepare a small dish of melted chocolate and the two of them would enjoy the sweet fruit with a cup of black tea nearly every afternoon…

He could feel himself floating away, a sign he was dozing off. Usually, this would cause him to panic, never wanting to let his guard down in public. However, he was in his safe haven, and allowed himself to close his mind and eyes to the world everyone knew and enter his own.

He was now in the garden, and was hunched over looking at the carrot tops coming out of the brown earth. He touched the tips of the lush green leaves, walking back father into their garden space. Draco missed the smell the outside provides, a fresh, enticing scent that makes him feel adventurous. He headed toward the strawberries, but soon noticed they were gone. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering what happened. There was no trace they were there, usually at least there was the freshly turned over dirt, but there was just grass. His nose was filled with the scent of strawberries, adding to his confusion as the sticky, sweet smell took over.

"Draco," cooed a soft feminine voice. Draco turned his head in the direction of the voice, and when he saw who it was he doubled back, shocked.

"Grang-Hermione what are you doing here?" Draco asked, she took a step closer. She was wearing a floral summer dress that clung tightly to her torso, but flowed outward stylishly around her waist. It was a light crème with lavender flowers.

"I came to see you, of course, silly" She said, and before he had time to react, she kissed him softly. It filled him with the feeling of being home… home with nothing to worry about. The hours his father wasn't there and he felt tranquil. He was too astounded and dumb-struck to even contemplate what happened.

"Her…mione?" He stuttered out.

"Malfoy!" a harsh voice cried out behind him, causing Draco to wake up. He shook his head, wondering what had gotten into him for dreaming such a vivid, utterly insane, vision.

"MALFOY?" the same voice shouted, startling him and causing him to look up in panic. Another person had found his room, and was glowering at him with deep brown eyes that were built up in misperception. Hermione Granger had found his home away from home. Then she added in a much softer voice, "Why did you just say my name?"

She was closer to him now, walking toward him in a timid manner, as though he would attack her at any minute.

It was then that it hit Draco, her hair had always smelled like strawberries.


End file.
